The Great Bone's
The Great Bone's are a set of weapons made by Obcasus for the use by the Wailing Revanants. Currently there are 5 known Great Bone's, but any number could exist due to Obcasus turning 1 of each race into a Wailing Revanant. Each Great bone has a set of default abilities that pertain to Necromancy: * Control of the undead. * Creating the undead. * Damaging etheric entities (Ghosts, wraiths, spirits) The three current known ones are: Mios - The Jawbone Current Owner: Viril StarVictor Mios is the greatsword Bone, and has a set of unique abilities due to it its jaw like nature. Like every Great Bone, it has 3 unique abilities: * Bloodlust: Mios consumes blood to increase its power. * Autonomous bite: Being a massive jaw, Mios can be thrown or used to cleave things in two in a scissor fashion. * Blood projection: Can shoot any blood that it has consumed in a hardened state to cut, smash, or smother. Obcasus' Bite - The Twin Fang Bone Current Owner: Marfedelom Obcasus' Bite is one of the more deadly Bones as it involves poison. * Protracted Fangs: Can be used as a set of Daggers, or a set of Dual Wielding Swords. * Envenoming Strike: Any cut to any creature causes a poison that affects whatever race, or origin that the target may be. * Anti-venom: whenever Envenoming Strike is used, Obcasus' Bite Can be use to administer a cure. Ogrim - The Hip Bone Current Owner: Urzoth the Pale Ogrim is one of the largest Great bones in the current Wailing Ranks. Its a two handed Axe about 5 feet long with a head that ways about a grown adult. * The Old: Ogrim causes a massive shockwave that can either crush or chop anything in its path. * Elder Beheading: If the opportunity presents itself, Ogrim can decapitate multiple targets in one swing. * "These Retired Bones": Ogrim can be thrown into the air to form a ghostly Dragon. Grim Molder - The Mashing Teeth Current Owner: Tobine the Bone Smelter One of the oldest Bones, Grim Molder is a set of blacksmithing tools and resources pouch that are used to forge dragon bone items. Most of the Great bones have been made by these tools and by extensions Tobine the Bone Smelter. * Any Forge: The hammers of this Great Bone don't need the material to be hot or melted to craft with. * Cracking Bones: Grim Molder can melt down any weapon, armor, jewelry, or metal into resources. * Obcasus Call: Great bones can be rendered useless at the behest of the User of Grim Molder. The Undying Gaze - Dragon Mask Current Owner: Aalsha Divune Being more so an enchanted mask, The Undying Gaze is one of the more unique Great Bones. It boasts a magical arsenal of abilities, and is a more Mage/Sorcerer/Wizard piece of equipment. * These Eyes look Upon You: Most of the Wailing revenant powers can be used with sight through the mask. * The Hunger: The mouth of the mask opens, and any etheric being nearby is consumed for mana. * Dragon Visage: Normal beings feel the urge to bow in the wearers prescience. Category:Weapons Category:Obcasus Category:Revanants